


Giddy-Up

by womanfromblackwater



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, exasperated teacher arthur, tiny john learning to ride, yeehawgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfromblackwater/pseuds/womanfromblackwater
Summary: Yeehawgust Day 2!Young Arthur gets left in charge of teaching teenage John to ride.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Giddy-Up

Settling down into the saddle, John looked suspiciously at the man standing next to him.

“You mean I just talk to it and it goes?”

Arthur sighed. Dutch had put him in charge of teaching the city kid to ride, and it was slow going.

“You gotta kick her a little, too.”

“Kick it? It’s gonna get mad!”

“No, she ain’t. This here is the calmest horse we got, you’ll be fine. You ain’t kickin’ her like a ball, just enough to nudge her.”

Still looking extremely skeptical, John pushed his boot into the horse’s side.

“Giddy-up.” His voice was quieter than usual and uncertain, but the horse began to move. He guided it in a few slow circles. Gaining confidence, he tried another little nudge to gain speed and trotted across the field. Arthur mounted up to follow him. 

"You doin' alright there?"

"I think so. Is it gonna throw me if I try to go a little faster?"

"I thought you was scared of her."

"I was, but it seems a little better now. So how do I go fast?" 

"Just gotta spur her harder. But not too-"

"Giddy-up!"

John was taking off back across the field at full gallop. Arthur was pretty sure he heard the kid shriek, although he wasn't sure if it was fear, excitement, or both. He had to admit, though, he wasn't doing half as bad as Arthur had expected. Kid seemed to be a natural at everything. He was absent-mindedly trying to remember when he had learned to ride when John thundered past him again. 

"Race you back to camp!"


End file.
